Welcome To The 60s
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: A trio of teenage girls find a can of hairspray that whirls them back to May 1962. Crystal wants to speed up Tracy's success, while Carmen is trying to make Penny admit she likes Seaweed. And Jeanne? Jeanne only wants Amber to talk to her. Read & Review!
1. Prologue: UltraClutch

**Hi! This is a story about three girls who go into the 2007 movie of **_**Hairspray. **_**The girls, Carmen, Crystal and Jeanne, will tell the story in alternating points of view. Anyway, here is the first chapter with Carmen. Enjoy!**

**Me: Hey, where's the disclaimer?**

**Crystal: Why do you need it anyway? This is your story!**

**Me: Do I own Hairspray or do you or your friends own it? NO. That's why I need the disclaimer.**

**Jeanne: What she means to say is SideshowJazz1 owns nothing from **_**Hairspray. **_**(This goes for the whole story.)**

It was the last history lesson of the term. We had finished everything we needed to learn for the term, and now we were watching a movie. Although, our teacher had tried to make it connect to our Black Civil Rights subject by choosing a musical called _Hairspray, _set in 1962, Baltimore, Maryland. The story was about a girl called Tracy Turnblad, who loved to dance. Her dream was to go on her favourite TV show and win the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant that only girls on the show entered in. However, when she did get onto the show, replacing another girl, she found herself trying to integrate it and not only having the small crush on the heartthrob of the show, but being totally in love with him. Finally, she managed to integrate it, and a black girl who wasn't even a candidate initially won the pageant.

I'd seen _Hairspray _before, but I loved it. Well, I'd seen the new movie, but we were watching the old, and I'd heard it was a little different. Tracy still sang all the songs in the same one, but before she auditioned for the show, there was a three-way split song, showing first Tracy, then the daughter of the show's producer and a dancer, Amber, and finally Tracy's best friend Penny.

"_Stop!"_ Their mothers chorused.

"_Stop telling me what to do-o." _sang Penny.

"_Don't!"_

"_Don't treat me like a child of two-o." _sang Amber.

"_No!"_

"_I know that you want what's best..."_ sang Tracy.

"_Please!"_

"_But Mother, please..."_

"_Give it a re-est!"_ all three girls sang, and they all went into a song about knowing what was best for them themselves.

We'd got to the end by the end of the double lesson, and we walked out, talking about it with my best friends, Crystal and Jeanne. (I'm Carmen.)

"Wouldn't it be cool to be a normal girl and yet on a show?" said Jeanne. "Amber and them, they all go to the same school as the other kids-Tracy's even in the same class as Amber, and yet she's a dancer too."

"I wasn't paying that much attention." Crystal giggled. "I don't know the name of that guy-one of the black ones, but he's so hot!"

I grinned. "I don't know. And I'm assuming it wasn't Seaweed?" I said, using the name of the black boy that taught Tracy the dance that got her on the show. "But anyway," I said, "I liked the other movie. But the guy that played Link in both versions was _so _hot, I'd fight anyone for him!" Link was the boy who ended up with Tracy, the cute boy on the show. He was with Amber at the beginning, but soon realized that Tracy was the one for him.

Crystal and Jeanne and I talked about nothing else but _Hairspray_ for the last week of school. The live show was coming to our city, and we all arranged to get tickets to it.

But before we could, something else happened. We were all in the city, shopping, and we decided to take a different turn, and found this really dark junk shop.

"Why don't we go in?" I suggested. "It's not like it'll ruin our reps. No one'll see us."

"Who cares if anyone _does _see us?" scoffed Crystal. "Let's go in."

Jeanne sighed. "It's kind of dark, and don't say anything about my sunglasses. I'm not taking them off, my eyes are not losing them!"

"It's only a fashion statement." Crystal sighed. "Leave it, Jeanne. Let's go in."

We walked in, staring at everything. Just about all the items on the shelves seemed to be from the 60s!

I began to sing softly to myself "_Welcome to the 60s, oh oh oh oh oh, oh Mama welcome to the 60s..."_

Jeanne nudged me. "Carm, look over here, this is so creepy yet cool at the same time."

Crystal and I looked. There was a can of a very familiar brand of hairspray-Ultraclutch!

"That's it." Crystal grinned. "I'm buying this."

"I have to see if I can get my hair like Tracy's when we get back, then."

"_Big, blonde, and beautiful..." _sang Jeanne laughingly. (I have dark brown hair, almost black, but she's blonde.) "I am totally trying this on too."

"Me too." Crystal added, as she bought it.

We went to Crystal's place to try on the hairspray. First, we all backcombed our hair, singing "(It's) Hairspray". It was a perfect song. I'm a brunette, Crystal has red hair, and Jeanne is blonde, so we were having fun, looking at each other as we sang "_So if you're a redhead, a blonde or brunette..."_

"_The only thing better than hairspray...that's me!" _We all finished, giggling.

"Crystal, you bought it." I said. "You can put it on first."

"No, Jeanne found it." Crystal protested.

"But Carmen's more obsessed with _Hairspray _than either of us!" Jeanne said.

"I am not!" I said playfully. Then I snatched the can and began spraying it on Crystal. Jeanne tried to take the can and Crystal touched it too, but just as I stopped spraying it...it went on spraying. We were soon in a fog of hairspray.

"What the-" I breathed.

"What's happening?" whispered Jeanne.

"WTF is going on?" shrieked Crystal.

We all closed our eyes so the chemicals wouldn't sting our eyes, and by the time we deemed it safe to open them, we were in a different place entirely.

**Well, there you have it! Review, please, I love getting feedback!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tracy

**Well, I've given you the disclaimer. Thanks for reviewing, Penny L. Pingleton. Nothing more to say. Oh, apart from a reminder that this one is from Jeanne's POV.**

We were in a classroom with separated desks. Even so, the row Crystal and Carmen and I were in had us next to each other. In the desk next to Crystal, there was a plumpish girl who would have been very short if not for her hair.

The boy behind her raised his hand, alterting the teacher, who was writing. "I can't see the board." He was shorter than the girl's hair, so he couldn't see.

"Tracy Turnblad!" exclaimed the teacher. "If I have to mention your hairstyle one more time-" The girl frowned as Carmen gasped, Crystal's eyes widened and I am sure I had a non-harmful heart attack. Tracy Turnblad? _The _Tracy Turnblad?

I was sure the cloud of hairspray was something to do with this. I wished Crystal hadn't bought it. Still, it was Carmen who tried to spray it. I suddenly realized-we were all touching the can of hairspray at the same time! Was that something to do with why all of us were brought here?

"What is this?" Carmen whispered, quiet enough for the teacher not to hear.

"Maybe it's a hallucination." I answered shakily.

Crystal pinched me, and when I gave a little cry, she smirked. "No hallucination, Jeanne. So what are we gonna do? We need somewhere to crash until we work out what to do."

"I think our only option is asking Tracy for help." I said. "She-and her parents-would be the only ones that would possibly let us stay with them."

But when we tried to approach Tracy when school ended, she'd already run off with Penny, her friend. We all broke into a run after her and got onto the bus, then got off at the same stop. We followed Tracy and Penny until they got to Tracy's house.

"So now what do we do?" I asked, puffing from running. (I hate sports.)

"Let's wait until Penny's mom drags her out..." Carmen trailed off.

"What?" Crystal asked. I had seen what Carmen had seen and we gestured in the direction. Walking in our direction, was Prudy Pingleton, Penny's unfairly restrictive mom.

She didn't give us a second glance as she knocked on the door of Tracy's house and went in.

I giggled a little bit, remembering Tracy trying to convey to her mom not to tell that Penny was with her.

Within two minutes, Penny was dragged out of the house by Prudy.

"But, Mom..." Penny was saying.

"Nothing!" her mom snapped. "That girl is a bad influence. It's a good thing you won't be going to her house any more."

As we watched the two of them leave, we knew it was time to speak to Tracy. Crystal rang the bell, and thankfully it was Tracy who opened the door. She looked confused when she opened the door, since she didn't know us.

"Um, hi." she said. "Can I help you?"

Carmen and I hung back, a little shy, but Crystal, not being scared of anything, smiled brightly at her. "Hi. I know we haven't met before, but we really need your help. You are Tracy Turnblad, right?"

That made Tracy look even more confused. "Yes, that's me. Who are you three?"

I spoke next. "I'm Jeanne. This is Carmen and Crystal." I said, motioning to each of my best friends as I said their names.

"And why do you need my help?" Tracy asked.

Carmen was the one who answered. "We'll tell you in a minute, but it will sound crazy, so I'm just warning you now, don't get us thrown into the mental asylum the minute we finish."

This made Tracy laugh. "OK, whatever." she answered. "Come on in. You should probably tell me inside, instead of on the doorstep." At that moment, she looked in and gasped. "Sorry, I've just realized, _The Corny Collins Show _just came back after the commercials! Is it OK if you explain after I've finished watching it? You can watch too."

It was Carmen who spoke first. "Sure."

After the show, we all went into Tracy's room, and we took turns telling her our big story.

(line break)

"...and then we were in class, and the boy behind you was complaining that he couldn't see the board past your hair, which I think is actually fabulous." I finished. We'd told Tracy everything, apart from the fact that we knew the story of _Hairspray._

Tracy had listened to our story in silence. Now she gave a little smile. "I understand why you thought I'd think you were crazy." she admitted. "But none of you look like you're from 1962. I mean, look at what you're wearing, and your hair, for that matter. And I can tell just by your accents that you're not from Baltimore. So I believe you. Why do you need my help?"

"We couldn't think of anyone else who would help us." Carmen answered. "We need to work out how to get back to our old time. And while we do, we'd really like you to help us act like 1962 teenage girls-"

"And we need a place to crash until we get back too." Crystal admitted.

Tracy smiled. "OK, that's cool. I'm sure Ma will let you stay if I explain that you have nowhere else to go, and as for the rest-it sounds like fun."

Sure enough, her mom, Edna Turnblad, let us stay, which was kind of her. Tracy's father, Wilbur, was easygoing, we knew, so there'd be no problems with him either. Then came the fun stuff-learning to dress and do our hair like a 1962 girl. I loved fashion, and I could tell Tracy really liked teaching us the stuff too. Makeup, hair, clothes-everything was fun. She even let each of us borrow an outfit for the next day. She tried out a few makeup combinations on us, and then decided on one for each of us.

"Now...hair." she grinned. "Carmen, I think you should probably try out a hairstyle similar to mine. Crystal, maybe you should have yours loose, like Shelley's hair." (Shelley was on the show and had hair like Crystal.) "Jeanne," Tracy paused when looking at me. Finally she said "Maybe have it loose too, or a braid? Blonde looks great that way. But all you have to remember basically is not to copy Amber. She may look innocent enough on the show, but off it, she can be a real hellcat."

I grinned. "Sure. I can believe that."

**Next chapter the girls will meet a few more characters. Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Audition

**Okay, here's the next chapter, told by Crystal. Again, thanks for your review, Penny L. Pingleton.**

The show was on in the morning as well. The next morning, we all walked to school with Tracy-and Penny, who Tracy introduced us to. She was a little more reserved than the bubbly Tracy, and Carmen, who was similar, immediately clicked with her.

We stopped to watch the show playing at the TV store. Link was singing a song called "It Takes Two", while Amber was dancing in front. However, you couldn't see Link properly.

"Show Link!" complained Tracy. "This is nuts-she can't even dance!"

Penny made a face. "Plastic, spastic."

Carmen scowled. "It's not the cameraman's fault. Amber's mom is the producer of the show."

"Carm!" I hissed. "Don't tell them!" Luckily, the girls hadn't noticed. They were too transfixed to the screen. Brenda was leaving the show for "just nine months" and they needed a new girl on the council "just as fun-loving but maybe not as freewheeling".

"Wanna be one of the nicest kids in town?" Link asked the viewers. "Cut school tomorrow and come to the studio to audition."

"I'll be right there!" squealed Tracy.

During the day, it was all Tracy could talk about. It only came to a stop when I said "I'll audition, too. It'll be fun."

Tracy scowled, but didn't answer.

"It's just for fun." Jeanne reassured her. "You're the better dancer. We won't get chosen. I mean, you're pretty, and fun, and you can dance better than Amber and most of the other girls."

But it seemed like Edna wanted to stand in her way, and her father got caught in the middle of it.

"Dancing on that show is my dream!" Tracy persisted. "Just because _she _wouldn't know a dream if it hit her on the nose."

It ended with Tracy running off to her room. I went after her.

"Tracy, she doesn't mean to hurt you." I told her. "She's just worried that you'll get your hopes up of getting onto the show, and you won't."

"It's my only chance, though." Tracy whispered. "It's not fair." That's when Wilbur walked in and told his daughter to go for the audition.

"This is America! You gotta think big to be big!"

That's how me, Jeanne, Carmen, Tracy and Penny found ourselves at the studio the next morning. I recognized the producer-Velma Von Tussle, Amber's mom. She was teaching the other kids a dance.

"Oh my God, there's Link." Tracy whispered to us. "Penny, pinch me!" Her best friend complied. "Ow!"

"You told me to." shrugged Penny. Carmen smirked at the exchange. She was getting to be quite good friends with Penny. I actually felt that I was more friendly with Tracy than the other girls.

At that moment, Velma turned to see us, the auditioners (Well, Penny wasn't auditioning, but she came to watch). Velma scowled. "Amber, look at this motley crew. This town has sure gone downhill." Amber sighed, knowing her mom was going to go off on a tangent. I remembered the song and began mouthing the words "Oh, my God, how times have changed. These girls must be blind or completely deranged, but time seemed to halt, when I was Miss Baltimore Crabs." She cut off to reprimand Amber about a dance move.

"Mother, wake up from that dream of yours, this isn't 1930." Amber rolled her eyes.

The song went on, then the girls from the show pulled us onto the stage to audition. I noticed Lou Anne with Tracy, Vicki with Jeanne, Shelley with Carmen, and Doreen (twin to Noreen) with me. They showed us what to dance, and we did so.

"Proceed." Velma said in a bored voice.

"Are you scared? We're on live." Tammy asked Tracy, sounding catty.

"No, I'm sure I can cope." Tracy smiled back at her.

Amber just had to comment. "Well, this show isn't broadcast in-"

"Cinemascope!" chorused the council girls, laughing.

Amber began to scrutinize all of us. She stopped in front of Carmen. "This one will never get a date in those hand-me-down clothes."

Velma laughed. "Kid, she'll never get a date till someone buys her a new nose. I would say 'oy gevalt' if I wasn't Miss Baltimore Crabs." Carmen flushed pink. She was a little shy, and Amber picking her out like that was especially humiliating for her.

Amber moved on to ask me "Do you dance like you dress?"

I opened my mouth to tell her exactly what I thought of her, but Link spoke first. "Amber, there's no need to be cruel!"

"Would you swim in an integrated pool?" Velma's question was directed at Tracy.

"I sure would!" Tracy said brightly. "I'm all for integration! It's the new frontier!"

Velma smirked. "Not in Baltimore it isn't. And may I be frank? First impressions can be tough and when I saw you, I knew it. If your size weren't enough, your last answer just blew it. And so, my dear, so short and stout, you'll never be in-"

"So we're kicking you out!" chorused the councilettes. Tracy looked around. Nowhere to run. Velma in front of her, Amber behind her, and the councilettes either side of her.

"With your face, and form-it isn't your fault." Velma continued. "You're just down with a case of 'Miss Baltimore Crabs'. You may go."

"Um, thank you." Tracy said, disheartened.

"I think they secretly liked you." Penny said, trying to be comforting.

I saw Jeanne whisper something to Carmen, who nodded and joined me. We walked out with Tracy and Penny, but Jeanne was staying.

"What did she say?" I whispered.

"She said she wants to talk to Amber or something. I don't understand what she wants to do, but I let her. I hope she gives that little bitch what's coming to her! I can't believe what she said!"

"If Link hadn't spoken first, I would have done it myself." I said. "No, I do not dance like I dress, but if I did, I would be on that show in the blink of an eye!"

**I was feeling moody when I wrote this chapter, so I was happy to let Amber and Velma be as cutting as usual to my characters. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Amber

**Here's the next chapter. This one is from Jeanne's POV. I'm swapping Jeanne and Carmen around for the rest of the story. You'll see why in this chapter. Thanks for your review, Dana.**

There was a reason why I'd stayed behind. Amber had glanced at me, but not said a word, even though she'd denounced Carmen's and Crystal's clothes. It was strange, and I wanted to speak to her, so I hung around until she and the other kids were allowed to go. They had to go to school, since it hadn't finished. The other councilettes didn't really speak to Amber, and she walked alone. I fell into step beside her, waiting for her to notice me. Finally, she glanced up at me. "Oh, hi." she said in a careless tone.

"Hi." I said, trying to think of something to say to the girl. Finally "OK, first things first. Why did you say those things to Tracy and the other girls?"

Amber shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just following Mom. She's always saying things like that about Shelley and them." She gave me a curious look. "Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you before, I don't even know your name, and now you turn up here out of nowhere, defending the Whale and a bunch of fashion disasters."

I scowled at her. "Amber Von Tussle, stop being so catty. You could at least refrain from telling them in that way. How would you feel if someone told you that they thought you couldn't even dance? Oh, and my name is Jeanne."

Amber flushed, knowing exactly what I had just implied. "I can dance! If I couldn't dance, I wouldn't be on the show, would I? _Jeanne._" she added my name. I could tell I'd hit a weak spot. She knew very well that she was no natural dancer, and was ashamed of it.

"Amber," I said quietly. "You don't have to be perfect. Do you really want to dance?"

She nodded. "Of course! I want Mom to be proud of me. And I don't want to lose Link. He means everything to me." So that was it. I remembered that she lost Link to Tracy anyway. But she wanted Velma to be proud of her. Was that all she wanted?

"But do you want to dance because you love it?" I ventured.

Amber hesitated, then admitted "Not dancing itself. But I like being one of the nicest kids in town. You know what I mean?"

I nodded. She meant popularity. "Shouldn't you be on the show because you actually want to dance, though?"

It was obvious Amber hadn't thought about this at all. She didn't blush this time-in fact, she went paler, for a moment, then recovered. "Whatever. Anyway, leave me alone, loser." I shot her my best guilt-trip look, then ran to catch up with Tracy and the others.

"What did you say to her?" Carmen asked curiously.

I wasn't sure I wanted to tell what had passed, but I gave my friend a little summary. "I found out that she doesn't really want to dance as much as she wants to be popular. I think I hit a nerve when I implied that she couldn't dance."

By that time, we were at the school. We all ran into the class we had at the time. (We all enrolled at the school with the same classes as Tracy.)

The teacher didn't even turn around as she spoke. "Cutting my class, girls? I trust it was for something really important?"

"It should've been." muttered Tracy, sounding pretty depressed-well, for optimistic Tracy. We all got detention slips (except Penny, who was in a different class and didn't get caught), which led to the scene where Tracy learns the dance from the black kids that got her on the show. Me and Carmen were happy to watch, but Crystal tried to copy.

"Can you show me another one?" Tracy was asking the boy, who I remembered was called Seaweed. Of course, he did the dance introduction I remembered. Tracy did her own, then Crystal did a little dance improvisation on her own. "I'm Crys-tal, Cas-san-dra, John-son!" she said, doing a step for each syllable.

The group kept dancing. I was so caught up in it, that I jumped when the door opened to reveal Link. Then I smiled when I remembered the movie storyline. He went up to Tracy. "Hey," he said. "Corny's hosting the Hop tomorrow night. If he saw you dancing like that, he'd put you on the show." On his way out, he accidentally bumped into her. "Sorry, li'l darlin'." he said, in a way that could melt a girl. "Hope I didn't dent your 'do." And with that, he walked out, Tracy staring after him, as the bell rang for us to get out of detention.

Penny walked up to walk besides. "Hey, guys. Trace, I was looking for you."

Tracy wasn't listening. "She can hear the bells." Crystal whispered to me, in perfect sync to Tracy singing those words.

"What? What are you talking about?" Penny asked her.

"_Well, don't you hear them chime?" _Tracy sang.

Penny shared a glance with Carmen. "Chime's not exactly how I'd put it."

"More like grate." Carmen grinned.

"_Can't you feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time? And all because he..." _The song went on. Tracy was thrilled that Link had actually said more than one sentence to her, and complimented her dance skills.

As Link had told us, the school dance on the next day was hosted by Corny. Some of the boys off the show were acting as a band, Link among them, since he was the most popular among the girls. I recognized the song as a song written for the movie called "Ladies' Choice", and as I listened to the lyrics, I felt like all the other girls in the school that wished they were in Amber's place in that respect. Link wasn't really my type, but I had to admit, he knew how to draw a girl in, and his voice blew me away. I noticed Carmen and Crystal watching him, spellbound, although Crystal looked a little more distracted.

There was a cord separating the black kids and the white kids, but that didn't stop Tracy from talking to Seaweed. He gave her permission to borrow his dance to wow Corny and get on the show. As she began dancing, I saw Link watching her, and at the back, Amber was clearly appalled at the way her boyfriend was watching my friend. "Link!" she cried. I went to stand next to her, trying again to talk to her.

"Painful watching your boyfriend watching another girl, huh?" I whispered.

"What are _you _here for?" she asked, annoyed. "I'm not interested in talking about why I'm on the show."

"I'm not asking that." I said calmly. "I'm simply trying to talk to you."

"Well, what makes you think I'll talk to you?"

"Maybe because you don't have anyone else except your mom who actually chooses to talk to you? I know for a fact that the council girls only hang out with you to stay on the show." No sugar-coating. It's time Amber had a few home truths delivered to her as well as doing some of the deliveries herself. Not that she even bothered to aknowledge them.

The dance began Tracy's fame in Baltimore.


	5. Chapter 4: Counterpart

**Here we have Carmen to tell us the next bit of the story.**

It was the day after the dance that me, Penny, Jeanne and Crystal were racing to get to Tracy's home before the show began, to show Tracy's parents what their daughter had achieved.

Soon, the TV was switched on.

"Why are we watching this?" complained Edna.

"Just wait."

The roll call had come up to Darla.

"_Darla!"_

"_Paulie!"_

"_Noreen!"_

"_Doreen!"_

"_Link!"_

The drums played as the new member of the council stepped forward, dressed in yellow. "_And I'm Tracy!"_

That made Tracy's parents gasp. Edna was especially surprised that a girl of Tracy's size could pull an audition off and become one of the nicest kids in town.

Corny went on singing the theme, and at the end, Tracy took a position right near the front. Nearer than Amber, who stood right next to Corny.

"She's gonna be a regular!" Penny told Tracy's parents. I think Edna only caught the last word.

"Imagine, my little girl, regular at last!" I secretly rolled my eyes. Sure, Tracy isn't as thin as Amber or Penny, or me or Jeanne, or Crystal, but she still has total stage presence.

When Tracy was faced with the possibility of winning Miss Teenage Hairspray on the show, Amber said, smiling through gritted teeth "Miss Hairspray is mine!" and later, "Corny, you have to vote for a person, not one of the Himalayas."

Corny's answer? "Always the charmer, Amber."

"How can you try to even talk to that girl, Jeanne?" Crystal demanded. "She's a complete bitch and that's all there is to it."

Jeanne just smiled, as if she knew something we didn't. "I'll get there. Listen, that's exactly why Amber needs a friend. My plan is now to make friends with her, then get through to her on how she's acting."

I got bored of listening to them and turned to Penny. "You have told your mom something, right?"

She nodded. "I told her I was staying after school. It took me about half an hour to convince her, but she thinks that's where I am." she looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! If I stay any later, Mom will come to school to see if I'm there. If she sees I'm not, she knows I will've come here. I've gotta go. Bye, Jeanne and Crystal. See you, Carm!" She added her goodbyes to Tracy's parents, and ran off.

She'd shortened my name. That was a sure sign for anyone that we were firm friends. Apart from Crystal and Jeanne, no one calls me Carm instead of Carmen.

When Tracy got home, Crystal bounced up to her. "Tracy! You were brilliant on TV! What was it like?"

"Fantastic!" Tracy said. "The other kids are really nice too...except Amber. She's really jealous of me, and Mrs Von Tussle, of course, hates me. I think she's afraid I'll win the title of Miss Hairspray instead of Amber."

"No doubt." I grinned at her.

Within weeks, Tracy was way more popular than anyone else at school. This was even told by the girls in the council. Amber, Shelley and Tammy did a song called "The New Girl In Town" on the show, as I remembered. This time, I actually got to hear them sing the last bit, unlike in the movie, when they cut to Negro Day after "_Cause she's the kitten that the cats prefer"._

Tracy stayed the same girl, in spite of her dream coming true. She was as friendly and fun as ever.

One day, while we were all in detention, again, Penny got the chance to come into detention without a slip. "She's with me." Tracy explained to the boy at the door. Then she introduced Penny and Seaweed to each other, and I recognized this scene. But the way they looked at each other was more intense than I had initially thought. I kept it to myself for the moment, though. I knew they'd end up together.

As the days went on, things went regularly, mostly. Jeanne would occasionally see Amber alone, and at those times she'd usually try to talk to her.

"I think she might actually be thawing." she said after her fourth conversation. "She doesn't like hearing what I have to say, mostly, but she can see I do genuinely want to hang out with her, without any motive."

Crystal seemed to have a cemented friendship with Tracy. Jeanne and I both were friends with Tracy too, but Crystal and Tracy just seemed to have clicked. "I wish I knew someone like this at home." Crystal said.

As I already said, I was good friends with Penny. I found she was a lot like me. However apart we were in time/space, we kind of liked similar things. I found that the film really downplayed her personality, and she wasn't as cautious as I thought. "It's awesome to have someone like me!" I told my two friends. Then I realized something interesting. "Hey, isn't it weird? It's like we have a 1962 counterpart!"

"Wha...?" Crystal asked.

"Think about it, Crystal." Jeanne said, understanding. "You said you wished you knew someone like Tracy back in our time. That's because, in most senses, you _are _a version of Tracy. You're just like her in nearly every way."

I could see Crystal thinking. Finally, she smiled. "Hey, you're right! Well, in some ways. And Carmen, you're just like Penny." Then she frowned. "But Jeanne, there isn't anyone like you!"

Jeanne smirked. "Wrong. I'm like Amber."

"No, you're not!" I objected. "Amber's a spoilt brat and a carbon copy of Velma. You're nothing like her!"

Jeanne just shook her head. "Actually, I'm kind of spoilt. Besides, Amber isn't all she seems. You know, her reasons for wanting to be like Velma is to make her mom proud. Besides, she doesn't want to lose Link."

**Sorry, writers block is a bitch. Next chapter coming soon, so review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Detention

**Yay, a bit more Crystal, so a bit more Tracy! Thanks for reviewing, Mrs 11th.**

Well, everything was great at the moment. But ever since Carmen and Jeanne had said I was practically another incarnation of Tracy, I noticed more and more just how right she was. Tracy was enthusiastic and it was tricky to get her spirits down, just as it was for me.

As the days went by, so did the musical. I overheard the cue for _Welcome To The 60s _and called Carmen and Jeanne down to hear.

"Ma, it's changing out there." Tracy was telling Edna. "You'll like it. People who are different – their time is coming." Then she began singing, actually singing. "_Hey Mama, hey Mama, look around_

_Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound_

_Hey Mama, hey Mama, follow me, I know something's in you that you wanna set free."_

As soon as she got to the chorus part, I couldn't stand it. I began to join in. _"Hey Mama welcome to the 60s!" _I called out in song. "_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh oh, oh Mama welcome to the 60s..." _I saw Tracy sneak a glance at me and smile. I gave her a wave, but didn't get in the way.

As Tracy and her mom left, my high left as I remembered them meeting Velma and Amber. Sure enough, Tracy related the whole thing to us. "They completely ruined the afternoon. Ma actually did look stunning, compared to what she usually wears. But that witch hurt her so much. How far will a mother go to get her daughter to win a beauty pageant she's won the last two years?"

Jeanne, who would sometimes stick up for Amber, did so now. "It's not really Amber's fault. I think her mom is a huge influence on her life. I'm betting most of her love life is on the camera because her mom wants it to be." I could tell she was remembering the time Velma told Amber to save her personal life for the camera in the movie. "Anyway," Jeanne continued. "You've got the three of us. I bet we can convince your mom not to be affected by the jealous comments of a Michelle Pieffer clone."

"Who's that?" Tracy asked.

"Future actress." Carmen told her. "She looks like Velma, only prettier."

"We are going to make sure that the Von Tussles are brought to justice!" I said dramatically. "Thou shalt not stand in the way of a true dancer, Amber Von Tussle!" Tracy giggled.

Not a week later, did Tracy get detention, when it wasn't even her fault. Amber had been drawing some offensive picture and blamed it on Tracy.

I didn't mince words. "Amber, you bitch!" I hissed at her. Unfortunately, the teacher heard.

"Miss Johnson, would you like to repeat what you just said to Amber?" he said.

I stood up calmly. "Yes. I used an offensive word to describe her because she is a spoilt brat with rose coloured glasses for the mirror." I answered.

"I suppose you have earned yourself a detention with Miss Turnblad, then." the teacher said. Link, as I remembered, got detention on purpose, while Jeanne and Carmen followed suit by cheering Link on. Penny wasn't in the class, but she hung out with us anyway.

The black kids were there too, and I sensed one of my favourite musical numbers, _Run and Tell That._

All of us went through the courtyard. Seaweed introduced us to "Little" Inez, his little sister. I was dazzled by the way she could dance and sing, even though I'd seen it on film before.

"_I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride-" _she sang.

"_So give me five on the black-hand side." _sang the other kids.

"_I got a new way of movin' and I got my own voice-"_

"_So how can I help but to shout and rejoice?"_

"_Oh, the people round here can barely pay their rent," _Inez sang, dancing like crazy, and really well.

"_They're tryin' to make a dollar out of fifteen cent_

_But we've got a spirit money just can't buy,_

_As deep as a river and soars to the sky, to the skyyyyyyyyy!"_

Jeanne didn't join us on the bus. As it passed, she mouthed a few words to me: _Talking to Amber. Don't tell Tracy. See you later._

"What is she doing?" I asked Carmen, feeling exasperated with my blonde bestie. "She is always talking to Amber."

Carmen was sidetracked. "Can't talk right now. I'm trying to monitor the interaction and chemistry."

"And you are doing that by..."

She grinned. "Look at Penny. She might look like she's watching all the black kids-"

I got it. "Oh. You're watching her watching Seaweed. Why should you? You know they end up together."

Carmen sighed. "I've never had a boyfriend. I don't know what happens. I'm watching their interaction to see if it makes any sense."

I shook my head. It's true that Carmen had been single since forever. I'd dated a few guys and sometimes hung around with a gang of boys, and Jeanne had broken up with her first boyfriend the year before, but Carmen had never even bothered to look at a boy. I watched the musical number until we reached the record shop.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm going to do another view of the afternoon's events with Jeanne (hanging out with Amber) and Carmen (talking to Penny). Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Von Tussle Girl

**Well, back to Jeanne. Enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing, DCdreamer55 and Mrs 11th.**

It didn't seem like the other girls had noticed Amber watching Link, appalled, while we were with the black kids. But I had, so when the others got on the bus, I went to catch up with her.

"Amber?" I said.

She glanced up at me. She had started thawing in the last couple of days. "What do you want, Jeanne?"

"You OK?" I asked.

"What do you think? Link was on that bus. With the Negros! And the Whale!"

I changed the subject. "I love that dress you're wearing."

A ghost of a smile flickered on Amber's face. "Thanks. Why are you being nice when that friend or yours...what's her name..."

"Crystal?" I offered.

"Is that the redhead? Yeah. Why are you saying this when it's clear she hates me?"

"I want to be friends with you." I answered.

For the first time since I'd met her, a genuine smile crossed Amber's face. "Would you like to come over? I'll help you with fashion and you can help me with the boy trouble. Mom won't mind."

I knew this was going to be equal to crossing enemy lines, but Amber needed a true friend. Maybe it would help. "I'd love to."

We walked back to the Von Tussle home together. Amber let herself in. "Mom?" she called. "I've brought someone else over."

Velma came into view. "Hi, sweetie. So who is this?"

Amber spoke for me. "Her name's Jeanne. I thought I'd help her with some fashion advice, and also-" her face crumpled as she seemed about to cry. "Link's started hanging around with the Whale and all these Negros!"

Velma smirked. "It's OK, honey. It'll just make it this much easier to get that girl off the show. You call the Turnblads and tell them where she is, and I'll do the rest." Velma tossed me a smile. "Hi, Jeanne." Her eyes narrowed as she carefully looked at me. "You know, once Tracy is off the show, I think you'd be able to take her place. Can you dance?"

"A little bit." I answered shyly. "Not like Amber can." I knew Amber couldn't dance that well, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Well, I think you could get on the show with that look." Velma said. "If you're able to learn some simple steps, you'll have no problem. We should have another blonde like Amber."

Velma soon left, and I remembered that she tried to seduce Wilbur. But I could almost forget the storyline after Amber phoned the Turnblads and told Edna where Tracy was, because I had a lot of fun. It was like when Tracy gave us fashion advice, but more fun. Amber even let me borrow some of her clothes, like this amazing dress. She then did my hair a lot like hers, and then did my makeup. "It's lucky you have a similar colouring to me, because it means I know what looks good on you." she said.

At the end, she gave a squeal. "Wow, go look in the mirror!" she exclaimed. I looked at myself in her full length mirror, and gasped. The girl smiling back at me looked amazing. True, I could pass for Amber's sister, but I liked the way it looked. Amber had done my hair like hers, twirled on top of my head in a bun, and made sure it had all the hairspray it needed, of course. The dress she let me borrow was a pastel blue that went well with my blonde hair and blue eyes. She herself was wearing pink – not the dance frock from the _Corny Collins Show, _but similar.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. "You are a genius at fashion, Amber!" The girl I could nearly call a friend grinned at me.

"Thanks." she said. "So what next?"

An idea came to light. "You know how your Mom said I could get on the show? Well..." I could tell Amber knew what I was going to ask.

"You want to learn the dance for the opening?" Amber guessed. "Well, with the number of people watching our programme and copying us at home, it wouldn't hurt to have someone doing it right, with the help from a professional." And with that, she began to teach me the dance. I soon found that she was an impatient critical person as a teacher, but that spurred me on to get it right.

"You tilt to each side with _'and the base and drums are pounding in your head'."_ Amber instructed. "Tilt on 'base', 'drums', 'pounding' and 'head'." I copied her. "That's it. You're really good at catching onto a dance!" Amber exclaimed. "But you have to smile while dancing. Don't look so serious!"

"I'm just learning." I pointed out. "I have to sing too, right?"

Amber nodded. "Not much, though. And only with the rest of the council kids. OK, and now..."

She continued on and when we got to the end. "OK, so we all run up to stand around Corny while the music plays. You need to be there to sing the last '_kids in town'_ bit at the end. Then pose."

I did so. "_Kids in town_!" I sang as I did.

"That's pretty good." Amber said. "OK, so can you do the whole thing?"

"If it's a bit slower, I think so." I answered.

We started, and I got through the first verse, but when it got to the second...

"You need to tilt your head to the left, not the right!" Amber cried. "And smile!"

"Cut me some slack." I sighed. "This is the first time I've learnt this dance."

"But if Mother has her way – and she usually does – than you'll have to join the show. You will want to be on it, right?" Amber asked.

While I found Amber could be OK, I couldn't trust her with my secret like I could with Tracy. Plus, I couldn't go on the show. I just composed a smiley mask and said "Yes, of course."

When I got back to Tracy's, Crystal ran up to me. "You missed a great party!" she exclaimed. "Why did you have to go ditch us, and do you know how hard it was to make up something to Tracy?"

"I had a lot of fun, actually." I said calmly. "Sorry about making up something, but Amber is not as bad as you think."

Carmen raised her eyebrows. "You still missed out. You should've met Maybelle, she's awesome!"

I sighed. "I know that. It's just...Amber kind of needs a friend like me." I lowered my voice. "Velma said that if Tracy did get kicked off the show, I have the right image to take her place, and Amber has totally taken it for granted."

My friends' eyes widened.

**Was that long! Next we'll have Carmen's view on what happened while Jeanne was at Amber's. Review, please! Also, PLEASE take a look at my "Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego" story, Enchanting Pixie. There's also a poll on my profile to say what you want more of for that story. I'm nearly finished with writing the draft, so vote and review before it's too late!**


	8. Chapter 7: Party

**OK, here we are with Carmen. Thank you for reviewing, Mrs 11th,. Also, thank you for messaging, ladygagagirl. Read and Review!**

Jeanne was totally missing out on a great experience. Seaweed introduced us to Maybelle. "This is Link, Crystal Johnson, Carmen Moon," we both smiled and waved. "Tracy Turnblad-" Seaweed continued.

"This is just so afro-tastic!" Tracy gushed.

"And this young lady right here is Penny Pingleton." Seaweed finished, and I could tell just how much he really liked her.

"I'm very pleased and scared to be here." Penny said quietly.

"We've got more reason to be scared on your street." Maybelle told her.

"I can't believe this!" Crystal suddenly burst out. "This is awesome!" Tracy grinned at her.

At some point I managed to be just hanging out with Penny. It was just us. "Hey." I whispered. "You like him, right?"

"Who?"

"Seaweed, duh!" I hissed. "You're acting all shy around him."

Penny blushed a little. "Um...maybe."

"Just tell him!" I said.

"Easier said then done."

"I can tell he likes you too. Like the finger kiss outside."

"That was just playing to the audience."

"You still like him, anyway, I can tell."

"Are you ever going to let this go, Carm?"

"Nope!" I grinned. "Go on, stop being the shy one and say something to him."

Penny sighed. "I'll try, crazy girl."

"I'm not crazy!" I said. "I just can't let anything, not even a little post-crushing shyness, stand in the way of the true love of two teenagers!" Penny giggled and we rejoined the party.

That was when Edna burst in, yelling at Tracy.

"If we get any more white people here, this is gonna be a suburb." Maybelle muttered to herself. I reminded myself that this was the Sixties and skin colour was always a point of judgement, however nice or non-racist people were. Even Tracy, occasionally.

Finally, it was time we learned the truth. Negro Day was being cancelled.

"But I practised so hard!" Inez exclaimed. "Now I'll never get a chance to be on the show."

"Oh, that Velma Von Tussle." Crystal fumed to herself.

"You can't have your own show? Fine, come dance with us!" Tracy suggested.

Maybelle laughed. "Honey, you've been dozing off during history."

Tracy looked surprised. "Yes, always." It was then she suggested a peaceful march, to get TV integrated. Whatever the risks, she'd make sure people got the fair chance they deserved. Edna tried to dissuade her, but she refused.

She then turned to Link. "We're going with them, right?"

For the first time, I saw Link's confidence in everything fade a little. I knew what he was going to tell Tracy. He couldn't lose the chance of his big break for doing the right thing. Tracy's face crumpled, and I could hear Link trying to explain himself, but Tracy refused to let him as she started to cry. "I get it, Link." she insisted. "It's your one shot."

"No!" Link cried. "Trace, that's not what I-"

"It's fine!" Tracy muttered as she walked away.

Crystal followed Link out, to yell at him, I assumed. I stayed to comfort my friend. I couldn't stand seeing Tracy being so down. She was always so upbeat and optimistic.

"He'll soon figure out he's crazy for you." Edna told her daughter.

"You have to say that, you're my mother." Tracy wept.

"He likes you, Tracy, he really does." I said. "He's just too scared to change the system if it loses him his chances at stardom."

Apart from that situation, the afternoon was pretty good. Me and Crystal decided to join Tracy in tomorrow's march for intergration.

I hoped Jeanne would come. Her continued attempts to befriend Amber were actually getting a bit weird. Like, not borderline-obsessive, but I couldn't understand it. Nor could Crystal. I mean, Jeanne even ditched this awesome party to talk to Amber. I wouldn't want to miss out on this party for anything, much less hearing Amber Von Tussle cry about Link ditching her for Tracy.

When Jeanne did get back to Tracy's, we'd already come back. We were surprised to find she had makeup on, her hair twirled on top of her head like Amber sometimes did her hair, and a pastel-blue dress.

We told her how much she'd missed out on. "You should've met Maybelle, she's awesome!" I told her.

"It's just...Amber kind of needs a friend like me." Jeanne said. "Velma said that if Tracy did get kicked off the show, I have the right image to take her place, and Amber has totally taken it for granted."

Crystal and I gasped. "You're serious?" I squeaked.

"Tracy won't get kicked off, though." Jeanne said. "I'm not going to get on the show. As if I have a chance against one of the best dancers in Baltimore!"

**I know it's short, but bear with me. I need Crystal to give a recount of the events, too. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Penultimate

**OK, join Crystal now. Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, Mrs 11th.**

The afternoon was more intense than I remembered. I loved the party, although I was still thinking of Jeanne and Amber. Carmen still seemed to be interested in nothing but the Penny/Seaweed situation. I even heard her talking to Penny about it and saying that she should tell him.

My happiness and the atmosphere fizzled down to nothing when Link told Tracy he couldn't join the march, making Tracy cry.

"I should go." Link said awkwardly. He turned to leave, and I followed him.

"No!" I yelled, pulling him back. "You get back here, Link Larkin. I've got some things that you need to hear." I dragged him outside Maybelle's record shop and glared at him, waiting for an explanation.

I knew what he'd said to Tracy, but I asked anyway. "Firstly, what did you say to make Tracy cry?"

Link seemed intimidated by my aggressive interrogation, but he answered "I just said that I couldn't give up my one big shot after three years of dancing on the show. Mrs Von Tussle said I could sing at the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant. I need that chance. And then she just started crying and wouldn't let me explain. I do like her. More than Amber."

"Why didn't you tell her that as well?" I demanded.

"Um..."

"Exactly!" I yelled. "Get back in there and tell her!"

Link shook his head. "I can't. She won't listen to me now."

"And you aren't listening to me!" I countered, although it was a pretty stupid remark. "Do you even know who I am, Link?"

Link was thrown obviously. "...Crystal, was it? Carmen?"

"I'm Crystal. The one with the dark hair is Carmen, then there's my blonde friend, Jeanne. We're all friends with Tracy."

"Wait a second. If you're all friends with Tracy, why isn't your other friend here?"

"Because you ditched Amber." I answered. "She's friends with Amber too."

Link sighed. "Look, Crystal. Once the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant is over, I can sort things. It's only two days away. As soon as it's over, I'll explain things to both Tracy and Amber. For the meantime, I have to play the role of Amber's boyfriend. Please."

I knew Link wasn't trying to hurt Tracy. He was just...well, a boy. And boys had no clue about how girls percieve them in most senses. I wasn't getting anywhere, and I sighed. "Link...I know you didn't mean to hurt Tracy, but you've done it anyway. I suppose you're right. You won't get anywhere with Tracy at the moment. Sorry I dragged you out here and yelled at you. See you."

Link nodded, with a look of nervousness. "Bye."

The rest of the party was OK. It wasn't anything special, but I anticipated the march that was taking place tomorrow. I hung out with some of the black kids, and they were all really nice.

Jeanne only got home about five minutes after us, and we told her what she'd missed out on. She in turn told us that Velma had suggested that she could take Tracy's place on the show if she managed to kick her off. Jeanne said she didn't think it would happen. "As if I have a chance against one of the best dancers in Baltimore!"

Carmen spoke next. "You know, we've never actually worked out what to do about going home."

"I've thought about that." I said. "I think we should stay, at least for Miss Teenage Hairspray, possibly always."

"WHAT?" both my friends shrieked.

"We can decide what to do after the pageant." I said. "Hm...Jeanne, maybe you'll get your chance, that is, it you ditch us again."

"It's not ditching!" Jeanne protested. "We need someone in the enemy camp, too. And Amber's actually quite nice sometimes."

"Oh, so you are coming on the march with us tomorrow?" I challenged.

Jeanne looked uncomfortable. "Um..."

Carmen defended her. "Crystal, don't forget the march means we're on a list with the police. We need the Tracys of the world, like you, to break the restraints of daily life. Then there's people like me, who'll go along with it. Than there's people like Jeanne, who have the courage to do something no one approves of."

"Encouraging the Von Tussles in racism isn't the right thing!" I fumed.

"I'm not." Jeanne said quickly. "I don't even like Velma, but if I'm friends with Amber, she might learn to be sensible. Anyway, Amber asked me over tomorrow, and I said yes."

Carmen talked again. "OK. So tomorrow, me and Crystal go on the march. Jeanne, you stick with the Von Tussles, particularly Amber."

Me and Jeanne nodded, before we went up to join Tracy.

"Hi." she greeted us. "Jeanne, where were you during the party? You missed out!"  
"I had to get something worked out at school." Jeanne lied. "My schedule clashed."

"There's a march for integrating TV tomorrow." Tracy told her. "Are you going to come?"

You could see the guilt on Jeanne's face, but she evaded having to admit why she wasn't.

"Me and Carmen are coming, though." I said.

Tracy nodded with a smile. "OK. Ma probably won't let me go if I just leave at the right time. It's Saturday, so everyone will sleep in. We should get up at the normal time for school and leave." Carmen and I nodded.

I couldn't wait for the march.

**Well, next I'll do a view of Jeanne, as usual. One girl will get to help with Miss Teenage Hairspray, another will join Tracy in her escape, and the last will be on the run with the black people. Review and guess which is which!**


	10. Chapter 9: Dancer's Dress

**OK, a bit more of Jeanne. Thanks for reviewing, Mrs 11th.**

When I woke up the next morning, Tracy, Crystal and Carmen were already gone, but the rest of the house was still asleep. It was seven thirty, two hours before I'd arranged to go over to Amber's. After I'd gotten dressed, done my makeup (like yesterday's) and sprayed my hair, it was only eight o'clock. I decided to explore Baltimore before I went over to Amber's. It was a good hour's walk to the Von Tussle home, but it gave me an half an hour to look around Baltimore.

It wasn't that exciting, and I was glad to start off for Amber's house after half an hour. Soon it came into view.

It was Velma who opened the door. "Hello." she said. "Jeanne, was it? Amber told me you were coming over to help her prepare for Miss Teenage Hairspray. She's in her room. I'm sure you'll know where it is?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Mrs Von Tussle." I said politely and went on to Amber's room and knocked.

"Hi, Jeanne!" Amber said brightly as soon as she opened the door. She pulled me into her room. "Anyway, have I got news for you!" she whispered. "Mother said Tracy would be more than likely be kicked off the show now, and she's going to try to get you on it! Isn't that great?"

"Um, yes." I said hesitantly. "It is." Every time I answered Amber with things like this, it felt like I was being stabbed, because I was betraying Tracy, even if I reasoned with myself.

Amber and I did basically the same as we'd done the day before, just more thoroughly. We gave each other advice. In the end, Amber decided to curl her blonde hair, and persuaded me to wear mine in her signature style. Next came clothes.

"This is my dress." Amber said, pulling it out. It was the cream one I remembered. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "I'm SO jealous!" It was true. When watching the movie, I wished I'd had clothes like Amber's. Now...

"What about you wear this?" Amber suggested, pulling out a pink dress, perfect for both dancing or watching. "Try it on!"

I did, and it looked great. "Wow! Can I actually borrow this?" I exclaimed.

"Of course!" Amber said generously. "We should definitely go shopping after the pageant and then you'll have the best clothes like me and you won't have to borrow mine."

In the late afternoon, we got the news about the march. On TV, it was telling us that Tracy had attacked someone, which was a huge lie, of course. "Miss Turnblad has disappeared, along with another young woman." Footage appeared, and I could see my friends. Crystal was yelling something at the police, and I could see Tracy running off, with Carmen following.

"That's Carmen!" I exclaimed. Amber frowned.

"That was the girl with the dark hair that you and Tracy turned up with for the audition that day." she said. "But this means you'll definitely be able to get a chance on the show."

There was a knock on Amber's bedroom door. "Come in!" Amber called.

It was Velma, of course. "I have good news," she said. "Jeanne, you will not be able to participate in Miss Teenage Hairspray, sadly, but I got you Tracy's place on the show, and you'll join the opening song for the live pageant."

"Won't she have to learn the dance?" Amber questioned.

"Amber, you can teach her, can't you?" Velma said. "I'm too busy today."

Amber smiled. "OK, Jeanne, I'll teach you the dance now."

It was fairly simple and Amber was a lot less impatient than yesterday. I had soon gotten the dance memorized and down. "Do you want to stay overnight?" Amber offered. "Then we could go to the studio together and get ready together."

I liked the idea, but I didn't want to worry Tracy's family as to why none of us were back. "Thanks for the offer," I said, "But I have to get back."

The minute I rang the doorbell back at Tracy's, I heard Edna call "Tracy?" When she opened the door, she still looked anxious. "Jeanne! I thought you'd be Tracy, but then, I was wrong last time. Come in."

"Last time?" I asked quizzically, stepping into the house. "I heard what happened on the news."

"Link called round because he's worried about Tracy. They were lying about the assault. The Eagle Scout didn't even bleed!"

I nodded, then began to walk to Tracy's room, but heard heavenly singing from inside. "..._believe me, never leave me without love!" _I realized I'd caught the end of Link's part of _Without Love. _He turned and saw me, immediately blushing.

"Um...hi." I said quietly. "That was amazing. Oh, by the way, I'm Jeanne. Crystal told me that she was yelling at you yesterday."

Link nodded. "Yeah. She was right. I really should've been there at the march too."

"Don't worry." I said. "I wasn't there either."

"Let me guess...Amber?"

"How did you know I was at hers?"

"Crystal said you were friends with her."

"Oh." a short pause. I sighed. "Amber will be heartbroken when you and Tracy end up together. She's not that bad, really. She's just under her mother's thumb too much. I'm being her friend so I can help her."

Link still looked puzzled as to why anyone would choose to be around his ex-girlfriend, so I carried on talking. "Just to warn you, Mrs Von Tussle wants me to take Tracy's place on the show, so although I'm not competing in Miss Teenage Hairspray, I'm joining you guys in the dance at the beginning."

Link stared for a moment, then nodded. "OK, thanks for the heads up."

**Well, the chapter's long enough, so review, and then I'll update with Carmen.**


	11. Chapter 10: March

**OK, enjoy Carmen's POV. We'll start when the march met the police. Thanks for reviewing, x-ema-x and Mrs 11th.**

"_Two, four, six, eight! TV's gotta integrate!" _We chanted repeatedly. Tracy was right at the front with Maybelle, and me and Crystal were just behind her.

I couldn't stand the police force that was standing there, trying to stop us.

"Is there any reason we can't pass by peacefully?" Maybelle asked.

"I strongly suggest you and your little friends head back to where you belong." One man said. He turned away.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude!" Tracy objected.

"It's alright, Tracy, I can handle this." Maybelle told her, but Tracy wasn't listening. She hit the man with her placard, though not very hard.

The man turned. "You just assaulted a police officer, miss."

Finally, another said "Alright. Let's take the whole lot in."

Everyone panicked. Crystal screamed abuse at the police and one of them grabbed her by the wrist, although that didn't shut her up. I ran for it, following Tracy.

"Where are we going?" I puffed.

"To Penny's house. She'll help." Tracy said.

Sure enough, when we got to Penny's house, she made up something to her mother and let us in.

"I saw the news." she said. "There's a cellar where you two can stay."

"Thank you for helping us, you're such a great friend." Tracy said gratefully as Penny led us into the partially underground room. Suddenly she gasped, looking at Tracy.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Tracy asked.

"Your hair deflated!"

Tracy sighed. "Let it."

"So, what do you think?" Penny asked. "You could live down here. I don't even know why we have this room, but it's got food, water, bunk beds..."

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"It's very well insulated." Tracy remarked.

"It won't be where you're going. The police are on their way." Prudy appeared. I cursed under my breath.

"Mom, please don't send my best friends to the big house!" Penny pleaded. I realized she'd included me as a best friend, but there was no time to enjoy the fact. Prudy pushed her daughter out of the room.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Mrs Pingleton." Tracy promised. "Things need to change and I won't stop trying to change them."

"Good! You'll be waiting a long time. Penny, get the jump rope."

"Mom, no!"

"Psycho conformist." I muttered under my breath.

She turned to us. "I heard that! And don't either of you dare touch my canned tuna." With that, we were locked in the room.

"What can we do?" I whispered.

Tracy sighed, looking out the barred window. "I don't know. I can't take this. I've lost my man _and _my hair's still deflating!"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" I pointed out. "You said it yourself, let your hair go down."

"But how are we supposed to do anything if we're in jail?"

I remembered the _Without Love _scene. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this one."

Sure enough, we spotted two people climbing down from Penny's bedroom, and I could hear faint singing. I inwardly cheered, knowing Penny and Seaweed had finally admitted it to each other. I could actually hear them singing _Without Love._

Tracy knocked on the window, and Penny stopped to let us out. Tracy hid in the boot of the car, while I curled up small in the backseat of the car so there was room for the other two. Penny was hidden underneath a blanket.

The song kept going, and I knew when my cue began. I heard Penny sing her line "_Seaweed, you're my black __white knight, I've found my blue eyed soul!"_

"_Sweet freedom is our goal!" _all of us in the car sang.

When we'd gotten a fair way away, Seaweed let Tracy out of the boot and all four of us were in the proper seats of the car, singing.

Finally, we stopped outside Maybelle's record shop. "We're here!" a familiar voice said from the driver's seat.

"Crystal?" My red-haired friend grinned at me from the front.

"Hey, Carmen. You should've stayed instead of running off with Tracy."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

We danced into the shop. Tracy, Crystal and I immediately grabbed random boys to dance with, while Penny and Seaweed danced together.

Suddenly, we stopped. Maybelle and Inez were standing just a little way away from us.

Seaweed began to talk, but he was cut off by Maybelle.

"You trying to hide her here?" It was obvious she meant Tracy.

A pause.

"Why didn't you think of that before? Every thing she's done for us." Maybelle smiled at Tracy, then looked at me and Crystal. "And these two?"

"Same situation as this morning." Crystal piped up.

Maybelle nodded, then went on to Penny, who was the only one not at the march. "What about this one?"

It was obvious that Penny and Seaweed were together, and Inez could see it. "Seaweed's got a girlfriend-" she began to chant, as little sisters do.

"Inez, shut up!" Seaweed snapped.

"You." Inez retorted.

"Oh, so this is love?" Maybelle said. "Well, love is a gift. A lot of people don't remember that. So you two better brace yourselves for a whole lot of ugly coming at you from a never ending parade of stupid."

I tried not to laugh at Penny's next, completely serious, comment. "So you met my mom?"

The Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant was looming up the next day.

**Crystal is next, and Jeanne may get her chance on the stage! Review.**


	12. Chapter 11: Pageant

**Join Crystal at Miss Teenage Hairspray! Thanks for reviewing, Mrs 11th and x-ema-x. Your reviews are what keep me updating fast.**

Tracy called her home to get everything sorted. Her hiding in the model of the Hairspray can, me and Carmen in the audience...no one would suspect us on account of both of us being white. Well, Carmen's darker than me, but that's way besides the point.

I'd actually wondered whether I would be here during the march, thinking I might've ended up in a prison cell for some time, just for a peaceful non-harmful rebellion. Oh yeah, and for calling the policemen "discriminatory liars" and saying they were just like the fascist Europeans of the late 30s. So they weren't killing off innocent people because of their race! It was still fascist. They almost got me, but I escaped with some of the others I'd talked to at the party. Anyway, back to the phone call.

"Jeanne will probably be there. Can I talk to her?" I whispered to Tracy.

"Is Jeanne at home?" Tracy asked into the phone. She waited, and then handed the phone to me.

"Tracy?" Jeanne's voice said.

"It's me." I told her.

"Oh! Crystal, what happened?"

"The police. Listen, what's happening?"

"Velma got me a place at the beginning of the pageant. I'm not in it, but she says I'll replace Tracy in the regular show. Amber taught me the dance and song for_ Hairspray. _Will you be there?"

"In the audience. We'll be with Penny."

"OK, good luck." Jeanne said.

The day came, and police were out there looking to see if Tracy tried to sneak in. They didn't give me or Carmen a second glance, though.

Velma was with the audience. "It's exciting, our first live show. Oh, _Bye Bye Birdie!_ My Amber is perfect for that, she's the pretty little blonde. Well, there's two, she's the one actually in the pageant. The other blonde was a little too late, but anyway..."

"Huh." I muttered to Carmen. "It's hard to believe that someone is worse than Amber, but that is living proof."

"The other blonde she mentioned must be Jeanne." Carmen whispered back. "I wonder how she'll go. She's only had a day to prepare."

However, when the show started, Jeanne seemed fine. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress, not as nice as Amber's cream one, but still lovely. She sang and danced beautifully.

"_In outer space-" _Corny sang.

"_Each hair will be in place._" Jeanne and the other nine girls sang.

"_Why take a chance when you get up and dance, if you twist, I insist you use-"_

"_Hairspray!"_

I couldn't believe how well Jeanne knew it. She'd seen the movie, of course, and listened to the song, but she knew the dance as well as Amber and the other girls!

When we got to the pageant part, I didn't think much of any of the dances, but the twins were probably the best. But I knew that Amber would've won.

I could see the rocket coming down, with my friend in it.

And sure enough, Corny opened the paper. "It is my obligation, to annonuce that Amber Von Tussle-"

"Is about to get outdanced." Tracy smiled as she stepped off the rocket thingy. Even from this angle, I could see Link smile. Jeanne was also smiling. Carmen and I cheered. Amber scowled, speechless.

"Tracy Turnblad!" Corny announced.

Tracy walked right up to Amber and began singing the show-stopping number _You Can't Stop The Beat. _Link joined in at the right time, and then they hugged each other.

"Inez!" I heard Link call. "C'mon." He pulled her on the stage. "Let's dance." And did she dance! It was obvious why she won the pageant in the end. Carmen and I jumped down to wait for our chance to dance ourselves. But we gave Inez her chance, then let Penny and Seaweed do their bit of the song. "I am now a Checkerboard Chick!" Penny announced before kissing Seaweed passionately.

After their part, we danced on stage. "_You can't stop the magic of Aquariuses age." _I sang.

"_You can try to stop the future's world, but the new life we will stage!" _Carmen sang back.

"_And if you try to lock us up, we'll just unlock the cage!" _Jeanne suddenly sang.

"_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round,_

_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound,_

_I was lost till I heard the drums, then I found my way!" _all three of us sang.

"_And you can't stop the beat, ever since we first found these times_

_We knew that every day that we spent here was a time-skip crime_

_But we're gonna shake and shimmy it cause it is fine today..._

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the howl of the wind_

_Or the travel of a hairspray can which is what we did_

_And now we're gonna sound crazy as we sing today..._

_Cause you can't stop the beat!"_

Amber, who had been watching, appalled, and had at last found her way down from the rocket, went up to Jeanne, scowling. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am." Jeanne answered calmly. "I'm Tracy's friend as well. Come on, Amber, let go and have fun! Remember what I told you the first day we met? You don't have to be perfect. Your mom is already set in her ways of life, but you're not. C'mon, embrace the future!" She sang a little bit "_Von Tussle girls are always trying to please someone, but you've gotta shake and shimmy it and have some fun todayyyy..." _she broke off. "Amber, you're not going to win Miss Teenage Hairspray, I can tell you that. But have fun!"

Amber was staring at her. Slowly a smile slipped onto her face. "OK. Let's have fun!"

Velma had been trying to find Tracy, but she got in just as Corny announced that the new Miss Teenage Hairspray was..."Inez Stubbs!"

"WHAT?" Amber exclaimed, but it was more in shock than in anger, like in the movie.

Velma was worse, trying to protest against a black girl winning the pageant and becoming the lead girl dancer on the show. She shot a scowl at Tracy.

**OK, that's Crystal done for the fourth time. Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Explanation

**Thanks for reviewing, Mrs 11th and Ryn of Magic. Time for Jeanne to wrap up the film. When will the girls get home?**

"Amber, _stop it!"_ Velma hissed, when she saw her daughter watching the dancers.

"I lost, Mom." Amber told her. "Let's just deal with it."

"You could not have lost!" hissed Velma. "Because I switched the damn tallies!"

"Smile, Miss Crabs!" Edna and Wilbur had pointed a camera at her when she said that. "You're on Candid Camera!" Edna informed her.

"That was a good shot, don't you think?" Wilbur said to the cameraman.

Velma was horrified, and humiliated when she also got fired.

I went to stand next to Amber. "So, what do you think?"

Amber appeared shell-shocked. "All these years...I knew I couldn't dance like the other girls could, but I thought people still liked my dancing...but they didn't. I can't believe she could have done that to me."

"You know," I told her, "Ever since I first noticed you, I thought you were just following your mom, and you didn't really let your own personality get in the way."

"Wait a second..."Amber said, her eyes narrowing. "That verse you and your friends sang. You said the time you spent was a time-skip crime. What did you mean?"

I sighed. "You'd think I was crazy. Tracy's the only one who knows."

"Well, I'm not asking her." Amber said. "She hates me, and besides, she's too busy making out with my ex- boyfriend right now."

I looked. Sure enough, it was the end of the film, and Tracy and Link were in a lip lock at that moment. Just behind them, Penny and Seaweed were watching, smiling. I had a feeling that I wouldn't see either of the pairs apart very much, if ever.

Inez was wearing the Miss Teenage Hairspray tiara, while Maybelle was leading the rest of the dancers, plus Carmen and Crystal in the song.

"OK." I said. "What I'm going to do, is get my friends and Tracy, and we should probably have the guys and Penny too, and we're gonna explain everything."

After the pageant, I talked to my friends and Tracy.

"There are people that deserve to know about us." I told Tracy. "And we haven't told you everything yet. So can you tell Link to join us? Carmen said she'd ask Penny and Seaweed, and...you're not gonna like this, but I asked Amber to join us too."

"Why Amber?" Tracy asked, puzzled.

I sighed. "I'll explain when we get together."

So early that evening, there were eight of us squeezed into Tracy's room. I was sitting next to Amber, who was looking nervous, knowing the others didn't like her.

"OK." Crystal said. "Tracy, could you explain it first?"

Tracy nodded. "Penny, do you remember the day your mom banned you from coming here so you couldn't watch the show?" Penny nodded. "Well, soon after you left, these three turned up on the doorstep and said they needed my help. Then they said they were from the future, and I believed them because they were aware it sounded crazy for one thing. They wore really unfashionable clothes, and I could tell by their accents that they weren't from Maryland."

The others' eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"That's not all." Carmen piped up. "In our future, this is a musical movie. The film is completely centred on Tracy-"

"And a lot of it is to do with dance and equality." I added. "Amber, you're not really a main role, but your mom is, trying her utmost to keep Tracy from her chances of stardom. Link, you are kind of a main character, especially after you actually notice Tracy." Neither of the two seemed to have a problem with this, so I continued "Penny, Seaweed, you both have large roles in the film, especially after you meet."

"So you knew everything that was going to happen?" Penny exclaimed.

Crystal nodded. "Well, up until Link and Tracy kissed at the pageant. We're still wondering if we should get back to our present, or stay."

Tracy was the next to speak. "Well, I'm not sure if my family can accommadate you forever, so if you do stay, you'd have to work too."

"Jeanne can stay at mine, if she wants." Amber said. "Mom likes her, even after the stunt you three pulled at the pageant."

"I'm still scared of what my mom will say when I get home." Penny said. "She knows I claimed myself a Checkerboard Chick on live TV." She smiled at Seaweed. "But Mom definitely won't let anyone stay over."

"There is one last thing." Carmen said shyly. "I know how to get back to the future." The rest of us stared at her. She held up a can of hairspray. Not just any can...the can we found at the junk shop that started all this. "I just re-found this. We were all touching the can at the same time, and I was spraying it over Crystal." Crystal tossed her red hair, which was still in her Sixties Shelley-esque style. "If we did that again, we could get home. But it means we _all _have to leave."

"Carm..." Crystal whined. "Do we have to go?"

"I'm not imposing myself on the Turnblads any longer." Carmen said firmly. "We've made sure everything happens right, so now we leave."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "OK." I said. "Crys, we have to leave. But..." I smiled at the five others. "I want your autographs."

"Oh, oh, me too!" Crystal said.

"And me." said Carmen.

Amber signed mine first. "Personalized message?" she asked. I nodded with a smile. How many autographs did she give? _To Jeanne, _she wrote. _The best friend I've had in a long time. Tons of love, Amber._

Next I got Seaweed's autograph. Since I hadn't known him as well as the others, it was a pretty short message: _Jeanne, rock on._

Next was Penny. _I'll miss you, Jeanne. Enjoy your future._

Link was obviously accustomed to giving autographs. _Don't lose the music, girl. Bye, Jeanne._

Finally, Tracy wrote: _To the one friend I've known who could make me see the good in Amber Von Tussle. _

I hugged all five of them, Amber last. As I hugged her, I whispered "Don't forget me. And don't end up like your mom."

Amber smiled at me, but I could see her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Bye, Jeanne. Maybe you'll see another me in the future."

I nodded thoughtfully. With that, Carmen grabbed the can of hairspray and started spraying it over Crystal. I touched the can, and so did Crystal. Carmen let go of the thing that sprayed it, and sure enough, it kept spraying. We closed our eyes, waiting to get back to Crystal's room.

**Predictable, but you will get more, I promise! Now, I've got a huge favour to ask. If there are any fanartists out there, could they please illustrate a scene from one of my fanfictions? For this one, Jeanne can pass for Amber's sister with slightly fairer skin and pastel clothes, Crystal wears vibrant colours and has bright red hair, and Carmen is quiet, tanned and has very dark hair. Review, and PLEASE, illustrate!**


	14. Chapter 13: 2011

**Carmen is back to tell us the next bit of the story. Thanks for reviewing and the fanart offer, Healme13.**

We were back at Crystal's.

"Wow, was that the most intense dream, or was it real?" I said.

"It was totally real." Crystal said. "We're wearing the same clothes, and we have the autographs." (My autographs were unique to everyone else's, and I had an especially cemented friendship autograph from Penny.)

"Wow, does that mean I get to keep this dress?" Jeanne squealed. "I'm still wearing this awesome pink one!"

"Ahem." a new voice said. All three of us spun around.

"How did you two get here?"

Amber and Tracy were on Crystal's bed, staring around at everything. Tracy held up a can of UltraClutch. "Guess we accidentally got caught up in the cloud of hairspray."

"Shouldn't Penny and the boys be here, then?" I said.

Amber shrugged. "Well, they're not. I'm really glad they're not, though. I don't have to watch this one-" she pointed to Tracy- "Being all over Link."

"Amber, that's not fair!" Tracy protested.

"Break it up." Jeanne said. "Do you two want to get back to your home, or not?" Tracy nodded, but Amber shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be fun, hanging out in the future. Can I see the film with us?"

"I don't have it on DVD." Crystal told them. "Anyway, we have to work out what to do, first."

"I'll bet my mom will let one of you stay over." said Jeanne. "Only one of you, though."

"Trace, you can stay with me." Crystal said before I could speak. "Amber can stay with Jeanne."

"Wait!" Crystal exclaimed. "Jeanne, Carm, remember we were going to have a sleepover here next week? I think my mom will let us have it now! I'll just go ask her." She was back soon, with good news. "She said yes! And I told her about you two-" she pointed to Tracy and Amber- "And Trace, she said you can stay for a couple days, and both of you can stay over for the night. We have got to get _Hairspray _out from the rental place."

Jeanne and I got our home stuff while Crystal got the movie. Jeanne, who was as petite as Amber, let her borrow pyjamas, and Tracy, though a bit bigger, though not taller than Crystal, was able to fit Crystal's biggest pair of pyjamas.

Our sleepover was great. First we watched the film over pizza (Two giant ones between the five of us) and popcorn (one bowl), with vanilla icecream drenched in chocolate sauce and with hundreds and thousands of hundreds and thousands sprinkled on top afterwards.

After the movie, we lay in the dark of Crystal's room, talking.

"Was I seriously like that?" Amber exclaimed. "I swear, I've never seen such a self-absorbed self-confident girl that was on that movie."

"You weren't like that all the time." Jeanne reassured her. "Although you were worse at the beginning, but your mom was much worse than you the whole time."

"The film is kind of biased towards me." Tracy said quietly. "I'm not like that. I am not as bubbly as it shows."

"Of course you are!" Crystal argued. "You're more optimistic and friendly than anyone I know."

"It's true." I agreed. "I think the movie got your personality exactly right."

"You know, I've never been to a sleepover before." Amber said quietly. "Not one like this. It was really fun."

"Well, until you get back to 1962, every evening will be like a sleepover!" Jeanne giggled.

Amber's POV

Jeanne and her friends had fallen asleep by midnight.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tracy whispered. "How are we supposed to get back?"

"Duh, hairspray can." I rolled my eyes.

"So are you staying, or what?" Me and Tracy had kind of had the same idea, hoping to see the future. I was thinking of staying, since I had a friend here. But then I thought about Mom. In a lot of ways, she needed me. I couldn't be her, and I vowed to become a likeable Amber Von Tussle, but I could still be her daughter.

"I'm not." I answered Tracy. "We better go."

"I think I should probably leave a note." Tracy said. She wrote a goodbye and left the paper on Crystal's dresser.

"By the way, what did you write in your autographs?" I questioned.

Tracy went pink. "Oh, nothing much. You?"

It was my turn to blush. "Ditto." I snatched up the hairspray can, and with that, we were gone.

Crystal's POV

I found Tracy's note. "Wow, so I guess that's the end." Carmen said.

"Um...the end of what exactly?" Jeanne questioned. "I don't really understand."

"Our crazy _Hairspray _adventure." I said. "Keep up, Jeanne."

It seemed as if it had never happened, and all we had were the memories. Wasn't that just wonderful? Just peachy? No explanation at all. Well, maybe I'd learn more about it when I get older. Or maybe the real characters are still out there.

I did go on Facebook and looked up "Tracy Turnblad" as a person, and nothing came up. I tried "Penelope Pingleton", "Seaweed Stubbs", "Lincoln Larkin", and "Amber Von Tussle" but nothing came up for any of them.

So I guess this_ is_ the end for our adventure. An unsatisfying end, but I don't want any flames for reviews. Although reviews would be nice!

The End

**Well, you heard Crystal. Review. Please.**


End file.
